Luigi
Luigi (ルイージ lit. Ruīji) is Mario's younger, yet taller, twin brother and one of the major protagonists of Nintendo's Mario series. Created by prominent game designer Shigeru Miyamoto, Luigi appears in many games throughout the series, frequently as a sidekick to his brother. Like his brother, Luigi is a plumber. Due to his surprising popularity, Luigi even has his own games such as Luigi's Mansion (and its sequel, Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon). History Luigi's first appearance was in Mario Bros., where he was simply a palette swap of Mario with the same controls and abilities. There were no other differences in physical appearance. His next appearance is Super Mario Bros. in 1985, where it was the first official appearance of the Mushroom Kingdom. Like the previous game, Luigi controlled very similar to Mario. The story involves Luigi and his brother Mario ended up in the kingdom where they were told by the Mushroom King that the evil king Bowser had kidnapped Princess Toadstool and her Mushroom Retainers. Mario and Luigi then go to save the kidnapped Princess Toadstool and rescue her from the king of Koopas. They travel through eight different worlds, each with its own challenges that Luigi and Mario had to face. The brothers fought many enemies, defeated Bowser, and saved the princess along with the Mushroom Retainers. In Super Mario Bros. 2, Luigi is one of the four main playable characters and his debut where he's portrayed much different as he is today (taller and skinnier). He can jump higher than Mario. He's also playable in its sequel, Super Mario Bros. 3. He had a minor appearance Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island as a baby who's kidnapped by the game's antagonist, Kamek. From Super Mario 64, Luigi made no appearances in main Mario titles, including the sequel Super Mario Sunshine. That is when Luigi eventually gained his own title, Luigi's Mansion, where he'd won a mansion from a contest he never entered. He met Professor E. Gadd and learned that his brother, Mario, was in the mansion but was never seen again. With the help of the professor, Luigi armed himself with the Poltergust 3000, capturing ghosts, and saving his brother from King Boo. Luigi also stars in various Mario spin-off series such as Mario Kart, Mario Party, and Mario sports titles. He also makes an appearance in the Super Smash Bros. series in all of its installments. Role in Rakenzarn Luigi makes an appearance near the end of Chapter 0 alongside his brother, Mario. Luigi and his brother are close friends with former rivals (in terms of company business), Sonic and Tails. In Chapter 1, he's one of the few characters who gives Kyuu vital information regarding the mysterious book. Luigi joins in the beginning of Chapter 3. He visits Kyuu and his brigade at their home after hearing about their first assignment from his brother. Luigi thought that he should lend the eight teens a helping hand so he decided to aid them, much to Kyuu's surprise and delight. He is the very first recruitable character in the game. Ever since, he makes a few minor cameos, such as the Stolen Money quest. Skills In Version 2, Luigi was a Stone Wall type, utilizing Thunder element. Like Mario, he uses a hammer. Although he has weaker strength, he has a high defense and his thunder skills are much stronger. His weakness is Earth elemental attacks. In Version 4, Luigi is a Technique type. Like his brother, Luigi can use hammer, knuckles, and gauntlets. Luigi's Thunder skills can inflict paralysis. His moves specialize against Thunder-element foes. His Special Trait is Green Wonder. This grants him immunity to Thunder attacks, as well as taking 95% less damage from Thunder-element Soul Breaks. Moves Role in Rakenzarn: Frontier Story A Luigi from another world makes a brief appearance in the prologue, working with Daffy alongside a separate team invading Shaft's castle hideout. Gallery Party9.png|Some of Luigi's moves. Cutscene8.png Luigi's Party Usage Favorite Sometimes Rarely Category:Party Member Category:Mario character Category:Nintendo